1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf training, practice and contest game kit and, in particular, to a golf game kit which is easily assembled and disassembled, is conveniently portable in a provided carrying bag, requires little space both when it is assembled and when it is disassembled, and which, among other features, has a dropped ball flow and directional control mechanism with which one or more balls can be conveniently gathered or returned automatically to the player.
2. Description of Related Art
Other golf game training kits exist in which a player hits one or more balls against a back net with a simple target a short distance from the player. However, the subject golf game training kit does not include only one simple target a short distance away from the player. Rather, it includes a holed target with at least one (perhaps numbered) hole into which the player can hit the ball and/or a plain target with solid, colored circles on it.
Other golf game kits require considerable space in which they may be assembled and/or played with. The subject invention can be used in areas of limited space, such as, in indoor rooms, gardens and roof tops. The design of the inclined floor net and the front flaps which flare outward prevent ball(s) from rolling beyond the allotted space/area. Other golf game training kits may require a wider allotted area, as the balls will scatter without a dropped ball flow control mechanism (which the subject invention has).
With regard to the subject invention, when a player hits a ball through one of the target holes, thereafter it will be caught in an attached mesh pouch. Then, the player can step forward, unzip the zipper on the back right side of the netting, reach in and release the ball from the mesh pouch. Thereafter, the ball will fall to the bottom floor of the netting, roll forward to the inclined floor net and, then, roll out onto the chipping green, for example, and back to the player, unless a pocket has been formed by the player in the inclined floor net into which one or more balls will be caught/gathered. When a player hits a ball against one of the solid colored, circular, plain targets, thereafter it will fall to the bottom floor of the netting, roll forward to the inclined floor net and, then, roll out onto the chipping green, for example, and back to the player, unless a pocket has been formed by the player in the inclined floor net into which one or more balls will be caught/gathered.
With regard to the subject invention, therefore, the player can play with just one ball which will be (1) automatically returned to him/her, (2) caught in a pocket in the netting (for easy pick-up/collection), or (3) caught in a mesh pouch behind a target hole (for the player to easily release, at which point it will automatically roll back to the chipping green, for example). Other golf game training kits lacking a dropped ball flow control mechanism may require, in practical terms, the use of more than one golf ball.
Finally, the subject invention is particularly easy to assemble, disassemble and transport from location to location (in, for example, the provided carrying bag).